le_miiverse_resource_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Miiverse vs Capcom: Furry
Miiverse vs Capcom: Fury is the newest installment of the Miiverse vs Capcom franchise. It's developed by both Trollurai and Eggurai due to the massive game.☃☃ Plot Set within a new canon, miiversers decides to declare war on the admins and skyshaymin. SkyShaymin has made a deal with a powerful wizard and has access to the most horrible spells of mankind. He uses this to try to rule the world with the Badmins, and it's up to these people to stop it. Through any fights, they may make it...But if they don't, will the world be doomed? Characters All characters with an asterisk next to them are unlockable, but only in modes other than Story Arcade. *bloo Rexy *Searingjet* *Bigley * Shrek * Rosaline * Dominic420 * Enilasor *ClementJ642* *shadow9542* *The Bard *Nostalgic *Nostalgo *Rosalime *IanPV* *Zaily *Noodle* *Nootle * CaliburTek and GameTek *Dr.Fakeman *Negman *IvoEggman *Eggurai *Sakurai's cat *Sanic *RichardCar *Nissan Skyline GT-R* *Trickster *Finland *Weeaboo* *PS Nation member* *PS4 Spooky* *Niko Bellic* *Badass SkyShaymin *Eggs the Cat* *Sakurai *Miyamoto *Trollurai *Blacktroll *Whitetroll *Orangetroll* *Obamaniqua *VGCGreg *Dai * Akaito* * Gold Dai* * Zephyr64* *SmashDiana *Dami *John *Bigley *Corey Baxter *Hatty *Mr. Left *Mr. Right *Mr. Up *Mr. Down *SkyShaymin* * Marioman57* *Finn *MIKU CHAN* *Reggie *Dreamcast* *Suika *Smackurai *Shrep* *Fiona* *Roman Bellic* *Anthony* *Troll *Marioman57* *Hugely *Kingely* *Fails *Eggs the Cat* *Hank Hill *Adriel * Adri-Goku* *Stoney * Jordan* * Big the Cat * Alex kidd* *8-Bit * STUPIFIE * Travis Capcom Characters Megaman Protoman Roll Bass X Zero Dr. Light* Elec man* Dr. Wily* Ryu Ken Akuma Chun Li M. Bison Dan Hibiki Poison* Morrigan Vega Cammy Guest Characters: Mario Sonic Goku Naruto Chibi Robo Beat Beck (Mighty No. 9) Pit Dark Pit Palutena Sanic E.T. Atari Cloud Agnes Foxy Peacock Bubbles Blossom Buttercup Kasane Teto* (You can and will blame Dai for this; she isn't part of the story anyways.) Tails Mewtwo Mew Ness Ninten Undertaker Godzilla Stages Miiverse Page Townsville Tokyo Lamborghini Dealership Miiverse City Twinkle Balloom Eggurai's house battlefield Bigley hotel Big Bowl 'O Noodles Green Hill Zone Sega's HQ Nintendo's HQ Rocky Mountains Africa Hong Kong Beijing Miami Paris Italy Soviet Union Russia Moscow Australia Auckland Outback steakhouse Canada North Korea South Korea Wily's castle LA Death Egg International Space Station Pacific Ocean Mexico Antartica Moon Mars Europa Airplane Sega Dreamcast Milky Way Galaxy Xbox One Denver Chicago New York City London McDonald's Japan Ship Washington DC Prison Island Mushroom Kingdom Area 51 Sahara design Final Showdown Sakurai's Cat's World Night lie Wicked Atmosphere Angelic Truth The Void Rika's Corpse Story The game begins with a shot of the beautiful Miiverse City, with Bigley flying in the sky. His wings flutter peacefully, until he is suddenly attacked. He falls, causing a massive crater while you hear a laugh. The camera pans up to reveal an admin. Someone shrieks, having barely survived the attack. It's actually two people, as there is a zoom in to reveal Mega Man and Beck. "Oh no!" Mega man says, looking at the dragon-bird. "Is this the new world?" Says Beck. And then, the game begins. Chapter one: First Fighting Moon! New characters: Bigley, Mega Man, Beck You control Bigley, Mega Man, and Beck in your first fight against the first 'boss': Rust Admin. He has simple moves, but can teleport at points, making it slightly more difficult to defeat him than in the last game. After he is defeated, he gives one final move: Shrinking Bigley. The massive bird-dragon is shrunk down to the size of the other two heroes, and panics. However, Rock and Beck comfort him, telling him it'll be alright. But then, there's a squeaky voice from somewhere. "Alright? Ha! Not when I'm through with him." It's a mysterious force, standing on a building. Then, she jumps off. It's Noodle! But she had red eyes, and a different outfit than normal. "SkyShaymin's orders! I'll be taking this." She says, before kidnapping Bigley. "Oh, and to make sure you don't get him, have a present!" She then sends an actual Sky-type Shaymin to battle you. Chapter two: Death's Thunderous Throw! New Characters: Nootle, Noodle, Shrunken Bigley After Beck and Megaman defeat the Shaymin, they set off to track the evil version of Noodle. They follow her footsteps into a forest, which turns into a swamp. This part is a platforming segment. Once they reach the swamp, they find someone who looks like Noodle in a red spotted dress laying down, unconcious. Beck goes to her to see who he is. She slowly wakes up. "Noodle? Is that you? The real ''Noodle?" Says Megaman. "N-no..." The girl says. "I'm her s-sister...Nootle..." Nootle then joins the team. "My s-sister! We've got to free her from the Shaydmin curse!" Beck nods, and three run off into the swamp to find her. After another platformer level, They find Evil!Noodle putting Bigley into a strange capsule. "Yes! We can extract the power...Hmm, this Noodle girl makes a nice puppet...I should use her more. Ahahaha!" Nootle explains to the team that SkyShaymin has found a spell that lets him possess people, and he's using Noodle. She tells them there's a way to break the curse, but it involves fighting, so she can't do it. The two nod and go up to the witch girl. "Excuse me, ma'am." Says Beck. "We've got something to say with you!" Megaman says. You then fight and free Noodle from the curse. "Huh...What just happened?" says Noodle. "I was just in my bed, watching TV, when all of the sudden some weird dude with an afro comes out and attacks me...." Everything is explained to them, before everyone sets off. Chapter three: A fairy in the clouds Noodle tells them somewhere where they can reach SkyShaymin, which is the sky, of course. They make their way to the twinkle balloon, and ride upwards. Little did they know that someone had trapped the balloon! Green spiders jumped out from everywhere, forming a massive one that then popped a hole in the balloon. "don't worry, I have a spell to fix this!" Noodle says, but is captured by the spider. You must defeat the spider after that and save Noodle, who fixes the balloon.It reaches above the clouds, where she gives you the ability to walk. This becomes a platforming section where the enemies are small black pixies. after a while, you see a small fairy zipping around, which you must follow. It takes you to someone hooded, who is hovering next to some candles. The candles then fall, and the fairy turns around and becomes a beast you fight. The hooded figure reveals herself to be Agnes, and was trying to protect herself from the fairy. She thanks you for defeating it and joins your party. Chapter four: A Wierdoes Woes New Characters: Shadow, Shedow As they were walking through a dark forest they encountered a very peculiar sight, a hut. They decided to go inside and see what was within. They saw a very wierd person sitting in a chair. It was their old friend Shadow!!! Nootle tapped on his shoulder, and she was suddenly attacked by him oh noes. BUT IT WAS SHADOW'S CLONE SHEDOW!!!! Shadow turned around and his splash art appeared saying "Shadow Slays Bitches!" Shadow jumps up and kicks Shedow in the head. Bosses Rust Admin Witch Noodle MIKU CHAN Searingjet (first battle) SkyShaymin (first battle) Marioman57 badass skyshaymin Finn Bernd+ Adriel (first form) Adri-Goku (second form) Nostalgic's Butthurt Searingjet (rematch SkyShaymin (Rematch) Adri-Goku (rematch) Admin Crazy Admin Pyscho Admin Dark Admin Kei (The Japanese Admin that no one gives a shit about) Tom SkyShaymin (Final battle, first form) SpaceShaymin (second form) AngelShaymin (Third Form) VoidShaymin (Final Boss) Bala in arrogant mode Intros '''BlackTroll:' Yo ***** let's fight (ow the edge) Why is there so many clones of me!!?? Yo mama will get a ass whooping after I kick yo ass Go away pussy (vs skyshaymin) shadow9542: YOU'RE TOO SLOOOOWWWW!!! (vs. Admins) I would rather catch Ebola. I don't want to humiliate you a second time!! (Vs. skyshamin) And Girls they wanna false report!! (Vs. BERND+) Nootle/Noodle: Hello Fakeman Do I have to fight you honey? (vs Eggurai) Not this again (vs admins) Great another battle! ''' '''Stoney: I like stones so don't mess with me. Prepared to get Stoned. Letsa beat some plumbers (vs Mario) Ok, player. You better not suck. Finland: Alrighty mates (cracks Knuckles) If I can survive a week in the desert, so can you. Well well well the most hated miiverser out there (vs SkyShaymin) I'm ready to fight assholes! Eggurai: Yum Eggs Eat some shit Shitshaymin! Let's destroy those weaboos No one can touch me. Who decided to fight againist my waifu nootle? Dominic420: I'd settle this peacefully, but- Oh, wait. Peace isn't my thing. Onward to hell we go! Dr. Fakeman: Time to fight! Let's tear this place apart! Fuckers! You can fight! See ya later VGCGreg! Asswipes! IvoEggman: SnooPINGAS usual I see! Witness me conquering the world Wily is no match for me! ''' '''Let's blow some shit up! I'm not afraid of you! Sakurai's Cat: Hi Honey! Want your little damned soul taken? I'm Sakurai's cat bitch. Goodbye! Niko Bellic: Hello my name is Niko ASSHOLES!!!!! You gay f****ts! Eat some shit! I can kick your ass you autralian! (vs Finlans) RichardCar: Let's do it! Dai: Eat Photon Cannon, scrubs! 2Bae7331Me, but whatevs. (vs Marioman57) Leedleleedleleedlelee The winner will be eb lliw renniw ehT I can't really force you to unfollow me, might as well wipe you clean off the face of existence. (vs. Adriel/Adri-Goku) Gaytards FUCK YOU YOU ANIME BITCH! (vs Miku Chan) Not you again! (vs PS fanboys) Let's start this! CaliburTek and GameTek: ''' '''Hihihi. (same time) GameTek: Lets do this. CaliburTek: Here We Go! GameTek: Why do I become so Obessed With Earthbound and Whats Homestuck? ''' '''CaliburTek: You're dead to me. GameTek: Why is everything so perverted!! (crys) ''' '''CaliburTek: Stop crying bich. Nostalgic: Fuck BOLD it's overrated. Outros Nootle: ''' '''Tastefully done. Another one bites the dust! Looks like someone retreated, alright. You're a tasty maggot, aren't ya? Hoohoo~ What exactly makes me strong anyways? Bunnies, probably. You're so weak, you make chipmunks look like The Rock! Yay! I did it! Aw snap! Noodle: Did I seal your doom tonight? Yeah, I did. Your face reminds me of a drawing. Too bad it's broken now. Hmm...Now to finish them....Boop! You're dead. Heehee! Don't mess with the mage! Being evil can teach you a lot of stuff. Specifically, fightin' stuff. As you know, Gravity Falls. And considering how much you did, You must be the earth's core! That was quite an adventure. Just kidding. Wow! That was tough...Haha, I'm not being serious. Bogus...Game over~~